Persian
|backcolor= |name=Persian |jname={ペルシアン Perushian} |image=Persian.png |evofrom=Meowth |evointo=None |ndex=053 |gen=Generation I |pronun= PURR-zhin |hp=65 |atk=70 |def=60 |satk=65 |sdef=65 |spd=115 |total=440 |species= Classy Cat Pokémon |type= |height=3'03" |weight=70.6 lbs. |ability=Limber Technician Unnerve (Dream World) |color = White |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Persian (Japanese: ペルシアン Perushian) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Persian resembles a large cat. Its fur is beige in color, and it has a curly tail. There is also a small, red gem on its forehead, which is said to give the Pokémon power. The Persian is named after the Persian breed of cat, although it resembles a cougar, with a yellowish white fur color. It may possibly an albino cougar. Another possibility is that it is based on a Siamese cat. It also has a beige coloring and black ears much like Persian and has medium sized whiskers. Special abilities Persian can have the abilities Limber or Technician. Limber prevents Persian from being paralyzed. Technician powers up non-effective moves. Persian will have the Dreamworld ability Unnerve which will prevent its opponent from consuming its berry. In the anime In the anime, Giovanni owns a Persian. This Persian is often found near Giovanni during his discussions with other Team Rocket members. Meowth from Team Rocket is jealous of this Persian because of the treatment it gets from Giovanni. Both Tyson's Meowth and Team Rocket's Meowth dislike Persian due to an event in their past. Evolution Persian is the evolved form of Meowth, as of level 28. Game info Game locations |redblue=Evolve Meowth (Blue only) |rbrarity=None |yellow=Trade |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Route 7 (Silver only) |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Route 7 |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Meowth |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Many Sevii Islands locations |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Evolve Meowth |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Meowth |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 7, Cerulean Cave (SoulSilver only) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries | redblue=Although its fur has many admirers, it is tough to raise as a pet because of its fickle meanness.| yellow=The gem in its forehead glows on its own! It walks with all the grace and elegance of a proud queen.| gold=Many adore it for its sophisticated air. However, it will lash out and scratch for little reason.| silver=Its lithe muscles allow it to walk without making a sound. It attacks in an instant.| crystal=Behind its lithe, elegant appearance lies a barbaric side. It will tear apart its prey on a mere whim.| ruby=Persian has six bold whiskers that give it a look of toughness. The whiskers sense air movements to determine what is in the Pokémon's surrounding vicinity. It becomes docile if grabbed by the whiskers.| sapphire=Persian has six bold whiskers that give it a look of toughness. The whiskers sense air movements to determine what is in the Pokémon's surrounding vicinity. It becomes docile if grabbed by the whiskers.| emerald=A Persian's six bold whiskers sense air movements to determine what is in its vicinity. It becomes docile if grabbed by the whiskers.| firered=Has a vicious temperament. Beware if it raises its tail straight up. It is a signal that it is about to pounce and bite.| leafgreen=Although its fur has many admirers, it is tough to raise as a pet because of its fickle meanness.| diamond=A very haughty Pokémon. Among fans, the size of the jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk. | pearl=A very haughty Pokémon. Among fans, the size of the jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk.| platinum=A very haughty Pokémon. Among fans, the size of the jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk.| heartgold=Many adore it for its sophisticated air. However, it will lash out and scratch for little reason.| soulsilver=Its lithe muscles allow it to walk without making a sound. It attacks in an instant.| black=A very haughty Pokémon. Among fans, the size of the jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk.| white=A very haughty Pokémon. Among fans, the size of the jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk. |black 2= A very haughty Pokémon. Among fans, the size of the jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk. |white 2= A very haughty Pokémon. Among fans, the size of the jewel in its forehead is a topic of much talk. }} Trivia *Seeing as Meowth used to be Giovanni's favorite and now has a Persian, he may favor cat-like Pokémon. **Giovanni may be a reference to a mob boss, he is seen in a suit often, has a clean hair cut and specifically likes Persian. *Although Persian is named after the breed of cat, it doesn't share similarities with the breed of the same name. Its looks are largely based on a Siamese cat. *In Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Persian is Pokémon Square's bank owner but later replaced by Duskull in future Mystery Dungeon titles. It could be true that Giovanni's Persian is a shiny. It's ears are a different color. But, heck, what to I do know????? Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line